Letters from Insomnia
by ShadowedSoulSpirit
Summary: This is a series of letters, with pairings or not, written from the perspective of any character from the FFXV series, not just within Insomnia. This can be seen as a drabble collection with stories being continuously added on. Requests accepted. Current postage: Proverbs- Ignis Scientia
1. A Debt to a Hero- Libertus

**Letters from Insomnia**

* * *

 **From: Libertus**

* * *

Nyx,

Hey. Yeah, I know. I got nothing clever to say. That was your job. Why does it have to be mine now? So. Yeah. I know this is weird. Who the hell writes letters anymore? They said it would help though. You know. The guys back at Galahd. So, sorry for being blunt. Not that you'd care anyway. I just need to say something.

So. You're dead. And you're not coming home.

You really suck at keeping promises you know?

I'm not angry. Okay, I'm a little pissed. You went off and died a hero, didn't you? Bastard. I always knew it would happen but, shit, you got me crying now. You happy? I hate you. You were the best damn friend anyone could have asked for. I never really got to repay you for saving my life; never repaid you for being _in_ my life. And now you're making me wait until the next life to pay you back. You think you're so funny don't you? You think you're so amazing, huh?

But you really are, in the end.

Dammit, I need to stop. This is getting to be too much… Just, just know you mean a lot to me, all right? And I miss you. All of Galahd does. And… I can't, dammit…

Miss you, you damn hero.

See you in the next life,

Libertus Ostium

* * *

 **If you want, you can request a person, a topic, or both. Some of these letters will be abstract (addressed to an ideal instead of a direct person) so feel free to request whatever you want to see.**

 **-Soul Spirit-**


	2. Regretting Us- Promptis

**Letters From Insomnia**

* * *

From: Prompto

* * *

Dear Noctis,

I'm sorry I made you choose. I know how hard it is for you. Remember that one time after school, back in Insomnia, when you stole the keys to your car from Ignis? We drove around for hours. I knew even then you wanted to run away. I'm sorry I forced you to turn around, hanged your dad over your head and told you he would miss you. In a heartbeat, I would have run away with you. You saw outside the walls as a place we could be together, a place you didn't have to choose between your duty and me.

But I can promise you that's not true. Outside of Insomnia, neither of us would truly be free.

I'm sorry for being sappy buddy. It's just hard you know? Knowing I'm the one holding you back. I know you would tell me to shut up, that I talk too much, but honestly… in my head I think it's true. I'm making every moment harder. All the secret kisses, hiding from Ignis and Gladio, the fact that your wedding is soon—I—I'm just sorry Noct. That you have to go through that. I know your pain is much greater than my own and that's all my fault.

I know you would never willingly leave me. Just like that day, you were so willing to abandon your duty, your crown, your friends and our dad for some pathetic guy that pretended not to know you in high school.

Do you ever wonder, is it worth it? Do you ever regret it Noct? Regret us? I honestly wouldn't be upset if you did... after all, Lady Lunafreya is waiting for you. Who am I to stand in your way? Haha. She is a pretty lady after all. I bet she's worth the wait. So sorry for rambling buddy. You got better things to do then read my ramblings. Go get her, Noct.

From your one and only Chocobro,

Prompto Argentum

* * *

Prompto

Shut up and get your ass over here.

-Noctis

* * *

 **-Soul Spirit-**


	3. Proverbs- Ignis

**Letters from Insomnia**

* * *

From: Ignis Scientia

* * *

Dear Proverbs,

I want to say I love him… but you cursed me with the phrase, "If you love them, set them free." I did just as you asked, and I still do.

Each and every day.

Through your words I learned self-control, to lack greed. However, if for a moment your existence was eliminated, I would be there at his side to kiss the very breath out of him.

As it stands, that is impossible. So if all I can do is remain at his side, I'll humbly accept it as being enough. As long as your wise words do not dictate that I move myself from his life entirely, I will not complain. I cherish every moment spent with him, another proverb you have dropped in my lap too faithfully fulfilled.

However, my commitment with you that prevents me from breaking such barriers like love is beginning to put a strain on me. I understand the repercussions of ignoring your wise words. I am an advisor, and to go against the very words I use in such advising would be removing myself from the position I love. Such is my blessing and my curse, this yearning to break the rules I was taught but knowing to do so would ruin the foundation I am standing on.

There is no use fretting over it any longer. Supper must be prepared.

I only wanted to say I love him.

And if your words try to take those away, I am prepared to lay waste to every proverb repeated in Insomnia.

Good day,

Ignis Scientia

* * *

 **Who does he love? Well, it could be any of the chocobros honestly.**

 **-Soul Spirit-**


End file.
